


It should have been you

by Allevia



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allevia/pseuds/Allevia
Summary: 一个等不来结果，却等来了结局的故事





	It should have been you

德拉科站在镜子前，最后一遍审视自己的样子。  
一切都很好，除了两个黑眼圈和发白的嘴唇。  
德拉科叹了口气，没关系，一个迷惑咒就能解决这些问题。  
他伸出手去，再把领带系紧了一些。

他和波特分手两年了。  
今天是波特结婚的日子。

两年。多讽刺。他和波特在一起也是两年。  
虽然只是两年，回想起来好像过了一辈子。  
其实他没有资格觉得这么失落。毕竟，当初不愿意公开的是他，提出分手的也是他。

所以傲罗部长大婚，马尔福家主的到场只有理所应当，没有任何尴尬。  
是吧。德拉科微微叹口气，幻影移形了。

波特带着笑意过来招待他。德拉科也笑。  
很辛苦。  
座位两旁没有熟悉的人，这样也好。  
德拉科抬头看向台上的波特。

密密麻麻的人群遮住了他的视线。想到哈利身边的人总这么多。  
但这个位置，还是可以看到哈利微微发红的耳垂以及一小片后颈。

德拉科愣了一下神。  
多少次，他离那片耳垂那么近。  
曾经他含住对方耳垂时对方微微发红的脸如在眼前。  
那么哈利会做什么呢。  
他会笑，会轻轻搂住德拉科的腰，会在他耳边呼出几口热气。  
然后他们一起笑起来，偏过头交换一个真正的吻。

哈利侧了侧身，德拉科可以看到他的眼睛了。  
他最喜欢的那双绿眼睛。  
他曾经打趣过哈利多少次不会说话，又在心里替他补上没关系你的眼睛都替你说完了。

所以他们是为什么分开呢。  
德拉科闭上眼睛。  
曾经哈利很喜欢轻轻吻他的眼皮。  
他依旧看见哈利祖母绿的眸子。  
刚在一起的时候依恋的，开心的，甚至有时候撒娇的。  
偷偷亲他的时候狡黠的，得意的。  
德拉科反对公开的时候生气的，困惑的。

为什么反对公开？  
因为他骄傲啊。德拉科带着痛苦想。  
他不愿意从此以后我做出的一切在别人眼里都是托着救世主的名义。  
他也不愿意别人用他玷污了救世主的可鄙眼神看他。  
他更不愿意有些心怀恶意的人以此诋毁他的用心。  
以此诋毁哈利。  
他想，等他真正拿回属于他的一切再堂堂正正地和哈利一起站到世人面前。

可是他没想到，所有一切需要多少时间，要耗掉多少耐心，带来多少压力。  
多少次他忍不下去，开始跟哈利发脾气，两个人怀着各自的委屈大吵。  
最后那一次的时候，德拉科终于忍不住。  
两个人生活习惯上的差异、行事方式上的差异，以及他心里的那一点点小病态情绪，从前吵架的时候种下的刺。  
这么多的东西加在一起，好像有什么东西就塌了。  
从半空中轰地一声掉下来。  
这样的日子怎么可能长久呢。或许从一开始都是错的。  
哈利，我们分手吧。跟你在一起压力太大了。

那双眼睛里的错愕如在目前。  
德拉科•马尔福，你他妈在说什么鬼话。  
他不说话。他真的觉得好累。  
绿色一点点暗下来。  
你不爱我了，是么？  
他还是不说话。他不知道。他也不知道。  
就是还爱又怎么样呢，他只知道他坚持不下去了。

德拉科回到现实。婚礼的仪式已经进行到一半。  
他看着哈利牵起红发小母鼬的手，念出誓言，交换戒指。  
德拉科忽然就觉得眼眶发酸。鼻子发酸。心里也发酸。  
他忽然很想喝酒。

那就喝吧。一杯、两杯、一瓶、两瓶…  
德拉科感觉自己悬在半空里。  
好嘛，总还是要摔下来的。  
他不在乎。现在他心里只剩下一个名字。

哈利。哈利。哈利。  
他一遍一遍的念，舌头却只发出来几个无意义音节。  
他感到肩上传来一阵热量。一只手的重量。  
“没关系的，我送他回去。”

他回到了自己家的床上。  
床好大，他好冷。他还是闭着眼睛。  
曾经这里是两个人。  
大笑的两个人，纠缠在一起的两个人，分享体温的两个人。  
他伸出手，拽住那只扶他躺下的手。  
紧紧地，再叫一声,“哈利。”

那只手轻轻抽出来，无名指上有冰凉的东西划过他的手心。  
整个动作像一声叹息。  
有蝴蝶在他眼睛上落下又飞起。  
他听见耳边的呢喃：  
“我本来以为，会是你的。”  
—————— end


End file.
